Handsome Labour
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Hermione is tired of her boss commenting on her clothes, her lack of social life and her tense demeanor. So she decides to take matters into her own hands. Soon Draco finds himself in a sticky predicament and has nobody to blame but himself.
1. Chapter One

(January 14th, 2012)

So here's my new Dramione story! I'm trying to not go too stereotypical Draco/Boss story but hey it's meant to be a fun read, not a novel. I'm aiming for a shorter story, probably 5 chapters or so. It'll be mainly in Hermione first person but there will be a couple Draco first person paragraphs too. I hope you enjoy it (and if you do leave a review!) **Read, REVIEW and Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Characters and world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Storyline is mine though._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**_  
><em>

_I never understood the male species. Which I saying a lot because my IQ is about forty-five points higher than the average person. I was six when I came home from school crying because the boy behind me in class would pull my hair and another boy at recess would try to gross me out by shoving bugs in my face. My mother told me that even though they were being mean I shouldn't stoop to their level. In fact I should be nice to them. I was bewildered to say the least but I followed her lead all the way through my muggle schooling days and my years a Hogwarts. _

_Of course there was the slight issue of Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins, who took being spiteful to a whole new level. Even in my fifth year when I came home for Christmas holidays and I was fed up of boys, especially Malfoy, calling me names or in general ignoring me; my father told me that despite everything I should still be nice to them. Where was the logic in that? He said that it's easy for ordinary looking girls to be asked out or to have boys talk to them because they're not threatening. Because I was prettier than my friend I was intimidating. Of course I took the abuse of being the only girl who didn't have one boy ask her out (save for Krum, but it turns out that he was gay some five years later). Even though I knew that Ronald had a crush on me he never did anything about it. And even when I asked him out he constantly doubted himself. It lasted a month and a half. By the end his low self-confidence was enough to drive anyone batty. _

_So now here I am. I'm twenty-two years old and I've never had a proper boyfriend. In fact I've never even been on a date. My confidence in men is hanging by a thread. I work for the Ministry of Magic along with Harry, Ronald and many others of my graduating classmates. Including Draco Malfoy. Who, even though the prejudices against muggleborns disappeared six years ago, continues to taunt me and, in general, make my life miserable. I see him everyday in the elevator and in my department for eight hours of the day. I would've hoped that I would have a higher position than him in the Magical Law department, seeing that I not only graduated at the top of my class but also was Harry's sidekick during the Fall of Voldemort. But no, apparently if you're second in class and an ex-death eater you're more qualified. So if it's bad enough to have to just talk to him, he gets to order me around too. Because he's my boss. _

_He doesn't just give me extra work. He orders me to get him lattes. And pumpkin pasties. And to pick up his new tailored clothing. In short he's taken my perfectly dignified job and turned me into his personal assistant. Along with insulting me. He might as well be pulling my hair like that boy in the first grade._

"Granger!" I hear that tone and I know immediately who it is. Despite the fact that I told him a thousand times to not call me by my last name, it's like I'm in the military or something. "GRANGER!" I sigh and walk into his office. It's a nice office too. On the seventieth floor with one side made completely of glass so it shows a spectacular view of downtown London. Another side is a bookcase that takes up the entire wall. There's a beautiful mahogany desk with a very comfortable looking suede chair. There's a very plush couch with a couple armchairs, a fireplace and he even has his own ensuite. This should be my office.

"Yes?" I reply and he turns around in his swivel chair to look at me. His blonde hair has stayed cropped all these years and he's kept up with the quidditch too. I have to admit that even as he's gotten older, despite my wishes, he's gotten even better looking. And the worse part is that he knows it.

"I need those papers from Hurley on the sixth floor." I wait for it, because I know it's coming. "And a skinny, half caf, extra shot latte with no foam." _There it is._ I turn to leave. "Oh and Granger?" I look back at him. "Don't dawdle. Last time it was only mildly hot when you came back. I want it steaming." I try not to roll my eyes; instead I just nod and leave the room. I have been at this job for nearly four years. For the first two years I actually did real work. But when he got promoted two years ago I really should've switched departments. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be that bad. And then when it was that bad I told myself that it would get better. _Only one more hours until I'm done._

I get back with his coffee and the legal documents. This time I mutter a spell and the coffee boils so it's piping hot. I go into his office and put down his coffee and hand him the papers. He takes a sip from the coffee and spits it out.

"Jesus Granger are you trying to set me on fire? Way too hot." I clench my jaw and don't say anything. I know if I do I'll loose my temper. I point to the spots on the documents where he's supposed to sign. He picks up a pen and starts to go through it. "You know, I know why you're so uptight."

"Mm-hm? Why's that?" I say as I point out the next spot.

"It's because you need someone to give to a good fuck." You'd think this kind of language would surprise me? This is just the tip on the iceberg. "You're just so uptight all the time. You really need to loosen up." I keep my face perfectly composed and don't reply. It's better if I don't engage him. I direct his pen to another line. "It's not surprising you don't have a boyfriend. Or even a life outside work really. You should try not to dress so drab. In fact try to wear a skirt that doesn't reach the bottom of your knees and get rid of the Penny Loafers." I just ignore him and guide him to the last signature line. "I mean do you even have any friends other than Potter and Weasel?" I take the papers and stride towards the door. "Granger! I expect you to answer me when I talk to you!" He bellows and I stop in my tracks taking a deep breath before I turn around. I put on a fake smile and sugar my tone as I speak.

"I do have other friends. In fact I'm pretty sure I have more friends than you do." I blink innocently. "Have a good weekend. I'll see you Monday." With that I walk to my desk and grab my things before rushing to the elevator desperate to get as far away from him as possible.

…..

"I hate him. I really do. I mean I _loathe _him. All day he just bosses me around, making me do the most pointless things that don't even pertain to my career! Then he slags on about how I need to loosen up and makes insulting comments." I take a long gulp of butterbeer. Ginny, Luna and Pavarti sit next to me in a booth at our favourite restaurant Gillyweeds after a long day at the Ministry. "I don't know if I can take anymore. I think I should quit."

"No! You can't quit! Then he wins. And do you really want that hanging over your head?" Ginny exclaims and she right, I don't.

"Well what else can I do? All he wants to do is send me on pointless errands and comment on my choice of unappealing attire." Luna nods solemnly.

"I see what he means though. Did you know the more fashionably you dress the less the Furgles will bother you?" I snort.

"If by Furgle you mean Malfoy then sure. What a prick." Ginny nods and points to Luna.

"You know she has a point." I raise my eyebrows questionably at her. "Not about the Furgles. I mean about dressing better. Why don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Dress the way you want him to." I snort.

"Yeah, and give him the satisfaction? No thanks." Pavarti nods along with Ginny.

"I agree with them. It's the last thing he'd expect." I look at them like they've grown three heads.

"You're mad." Ginny looks smug.

"No just brilliant." I look sceptical. "Oh come one Hermione! It's the last thing he'd expect you to do! He teases you about those things because he knows you'll dig in your heels about everything he suggests."

"Yes! I completely agree!" Pavarti exclaims, clapping her hands together. "We should go shopping this weekend! I hear a new shop opened in Diagon Alley!"

"And it will keep the Furgles away too. It's a win-win situation." Luna agrees.

"You can't be serious." But I've lost my nerve now that they're winning.

"It's settled. We meet tomorrow at ten and get you some sexy clothes for work."

"I'll look like a whore!" I protest.

"Now you'll look like the sexy secretary he never had. Then he'll stop commenting on your khaki pants and pantsuits. Plus the look on his face will be priceless." Pavarti squeals with laughter and the other two join her. I down the rest of my drink. _What have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

><p>Okay thoughts? If you liked it let me know and I'll continue! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Chapter Two

(January 21st, 2012)

Wow thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that this story has peaked some interest and therefore the next segment! Please **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Things weren't always what they seemed. People thought my life was pretty perfect. My family was wealthy; we had servants and house elves, lived in a mansion the size of a small city block and everything I wanted, I got. Clothing, broomsticks, travel to exotic countries and of course, girls. The small price to pay was that I was part of the Malfoy family. I was from a long line of pureblood, hoity-toity wizards who believed that the light shone from their asses. I was taught from the moment I could talk that we were above everyone; other purebloods, half-bloods and especially mudbloods. Mudbloods were lower than dirt. We were not to associate with them in anyway. Not to even talk to them. They weren't worth our breath. _

_I started attending Hogwarts I came in contact with my first mudblood; Hermione Granger. When I first laid eyes on her I didn't know she was one. She looked exactly like the rest of the kids. There were no warts, no dirt on her. In fact, she was prettier than a lot of the other girls, especially some of the Slytherins. To begin I had no intention of making her life a living hell. It wasn't until my father found out she was doing better in school than me that it became a big deal. Then I was told to make her miserable, because she didn't _deserve_ to be at school with the rest of us. _

_So for seven years I had to make her feel like an outcast. And I did. I made her hate me like no other. It was empowering to some degree, making someone feel so inferior to me. But I saw the way it affected her. How slowly it chipped away at her self-esteem. I watched her grow from a cute little girl into a beautiful young lady. I still remember when she came back for the sixth year; she had grown ample in all the right places. She wasn't skinny; she had true curves. It was hard to resist staring sometimes. It wasn't until the war was over that I could relax. My father and mother died shortly after being imprisoned in Azkaban and I was left orphaned. Not that I really cared, I was always an independent child, taking care of myself when my parents went away on death eater business. _

_I was pleased when I graduated almost top of my class and was immediately offered a position in Magical Law department of the Ministry of Magic. Of course it was my luck that Granger was offered the other position in the department as well. So for two years I worked side-by-side with her. Literally, our desks were next to each other. I wanted to say something to her. For years I had subconsciously compared every woman I had ever been with to her. But I didn't know how to talk with her normally after so many years of implied loathing. I could feel her distain for me roll off her skin. So I did the only thing I knew how; continued my charade of being pompous bastard. Looking back over all those years she was never the first to insult me, her harsh words were only retaliation from abuse I threw at her first. I was surprised to say the least when they promoted me over Granger._

_I took full advantage; I made her run errands for me. If I didn't have something for her to do I would find something. Anything so I could see her. It's cowardly I know, but I just can't seem to bring myself to indicate my feelings for her. She would never reciprocate them anyways, not after the way I treated her, so what was the point? _

….

I was glad I was located at the back of the elevator. I found when I walked to work this morning the thong that Ginny and Pavarti made me buy rode up and it was driving me mad. I had spent more money on Saturday shopping than I had in five years. My two friends dragged me to a fancy dress shop where a personal shopper picked out a dozen different skirts and shirts that were deemed "appropriate" for work but also were flattering enough to be "sexy". After that much to my dismay they took me to a lingerie shop. They shoved me into a changing room and threw lacy things at me to try on. All of which fell into the category of "risqué and seductive". Ginny had even come by this morning to see me off and to make sure that I was wearing the clothes she picked out.

The elevator binged, indicating that it was my floor. I pushed my way through the crowd and stepped off. I had started walking to my desk when I noticed it had gotten very quite all the sudden. I took a peek around to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I got to my desk and slammed down my bag.

"If you have time to stare then you aren't doing your job! Get back to work!" I growl and everyone hurriedly resumes their paperwork. I look down at my new attire. It's really quite different I suppose. A grey pencil skirt that falls several inches above my knee, a white fitted blouse that is open to show a tiny bit of my cleavage and top it off four inch fiery red pumps that, without Ginny's balancing spell, I would definitely topple over in. I start to take a deep breath to calm myself when a voice echoes through the door of Malfoy's office.

"Granger! I know you're out there! Get your ass in here!" I sigh and straighten my skirt. I open the door and walk in to stand facing him at his desk.

"Yes, _sir?_" I emphasize the last syllable in a sugar sweet voice. He doesn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Where's my damned coffee? I thought I told you to bring me some this—" He's finally looked up and he stops mid-sentence. His eyes travel from shoes to my face before landing on my breasts. It takes him a moment look back to my face again. He clears his throat and shifts in his chair.

"um… yes, I'd like my latte right away." I give him a slight smile.

"Of course." I turn and as I saunter towards the door I sway my hips for the fun of it. When I close the door I feel like bursting into laughter. Pavarti was right, the look alone on his face was worth it. I find myself grinning as I fetch his usual beverage. A woman stops me in the corridor and hands me a file with some more paperwork Malfoy needs to approve, not before complimenting me on my change of appearance. I stroll into his office again and as I over around to the back of his desk I can feel his eyes following me. I lean over, making sure that my blouse shows a little more skin than usual, and place his mug on the table along with the file. I hear him clear his throat again and I restrain a smile. When I spoke advising him of the case in the file I lowered by voice a bit and allowed my breath to tickle his skin. Much to my delight I saw him shiver and clasp his pencil so hard I thought it would break. Then I left without another word.

By the end of the day I was pleased that he had not said one mean all day. When I went to meet up with the girls at the restaurant I told them of my success and they were thrilled. All night they coached in more things I could do to make him go crazy. I had to admit it was thrilling to be in control for once. After twelve years I had him by the tongue and I loved it. So for a month I continued my tactics, growing bolder with each tease. The only problem was, that I was enjoying it a little too much. I found that Malfoy started slipping into my dreams… day and night. Soon I started hoping that he would retaliate my bold flirting with his own. Sadly, nothing has happened. He continues to be silent and unresponsive. So tonight I decided to do something about it. Push him until he breaks.

Tonight's the annual Daily Prophet ball, which is held in the foyer of the ministry. All the departments come together and have fun. Actually, for us Magical Law folks, it's more business talk. So I dressed up in another one of the dresses Ginny picked out and made my way through the crowded room to find Harry and the others. I managed to turn quite a few heads to my surprise. Granted the dress was a little short but perhaps it was the colour. A striking emerald green with silver. Nothing like a Gryffindor wearing Slytherin colours so grab someone's attention. It was a nice cocktail dress though. It was strapless with a silver beading around the waist with a gathered bubble bottom that ended several inches above my knee. I had gotten use to heels now so I wore four-inch silver peep-toes that I had admired in a shop window.

I had walked to the room several times now (and had had several glasses of champagne) and I had yet to see Malfoy. I was hoping to strut past him and watch his jaw drop. Sadly I was mistaken. Instead I got dragged into a conversation with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and some of his colleagues. They talked for some time about quidditch (which I still find quite boring) and I nodded along like I was paying attention. Then Shacklebolt directed his next question at me.

"Where's Malfoy? I really needed to go over some numbers with him this evening."

"I'm sorry sir I haven't seen him this evening."

"Well I specifically told him not to miss this evening. Would you go find him? It's essential that I speak with him."

"Of course sir." With that I put my empty flute down and went for the elevators. I should've seen it before to be honest. I was on the seventieth floor within a couple minutes. The floor was dark, only the dim city lights illuminated the outlines of desks, enough so I didn't crash into anything. Sure enough there was a flicker of light from Malfoy's office. _Bingo._ I opened the door and strode into the room. I looked to his desk to find it scattered with papers but he wasn't at his chair. The fire was lit and I could see a mass on the couch. I walked over and stood in front of the fire to find Malfoy sleeping with some paper on his stomach. He looked at peace and I almost felt bad for waking him up. _Almost. _ "Malfoy!" My voice rang out clearly and he stirred.

"Go away." He mumbled. The objects on his stomach fell to the floor as he shifted.

"Get up you lazy arse. You're needed downstairs."

"Seriously Granger. Get a life." He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Wow, that was a good one. I'm just _so _insulted." I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you don't leave me alone there'll be some better ones I assure you." I crossed my arms.

"No. You're going to get off your arse and get to the party because Kingsley wants to speak with you. After all, that is _your _job." He finally opened his eyes and looked over at me. He didn't respond straight away, instead his eyes widened just a little as they grazed along my body and I could see he was mentally undressing me. _Gotcha. _

"Why don't you just make up an excuse and then suck-up to them. That is_ your_ job after all." Anger reared up and I had to remember what I was here for to stop myself from hexing him.

"Malfoy, if you don't get up and go downstairs right now, you're going to regret it." He smirked at me.

"Are you threatening me? Wow, who knew Granger had balls?" I strolled over and stood beside the sofa. He sat up and I could tell he was amused. "What are you going to do? Carry me? Drag me? This should be good." I just gave him a forced smile before placing my knees on either side of his legs. That wiped the smirk off his face. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself. "What—" He took a sharp intake of breath as I started to press my groin to his. I ran my fingers up from the base of his skull and into his hair and for a moment he closed his eyes. I rubbed against him slowly, tantalizingly until I could feel him hard against me. Then I picked up the pace. I could feel myself getting wet as the my skin tingled with anticipation. His hands were on my thighs, massaging them while mine roamed underneath his dress shirt feeling taunt muscles that one could only dream of. His hips started rolling, increasing the friction and I dug myself into him harder causing him to emit a gasp in pleasure. I was vigorous on him now as he tried to hump me, our breaths were ragged and I knew that he was close. He grunted, his hands running up my sides roughly to my breasts. Malfoy was erratically bucking his hips and I knew it was time. I stopped my motions and got off of him.

By the time his eyes flew open I was gone.

* * *

><p>OOOOoooooo so sneaky Hermione! Who knew she had it in her? Please leave your thoughts in a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong> (Pretty please with a Malfoy on top?)

~FunkyMonkey

p.s. for Hermione's dress Google Image: Emerald satin gathered bubble dress. It should be the first one that comes up.


	3. Chapter Three

(January 25th, 2012)

Thanks for all the reviews! Okay so just warning (in case you didn't already guess) this is a graphic smut. And so I'm warning you (again) that it is in full affect. This is pure smut afterall. This chapter's a little shorter but not to worry, there's more to come. So please **Read, Review & Enjoy!**

_Diclaimer: See chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The following week I had expected Malfoy to say something. I had expected anger or resentment or some sort of emotion towards me. He did nothing. He had continued treating me in that snide, condescending way as if nothing had happened. He ordered me to get him coffee and ridiculed my ideas in meetings. In fact, he had become very adept at ignore me in general.

By Friday I was getting a little miffed that I hadn't affected him. I was in the office kitchen brewing some tea as I thought it through. How many women were able to bring him to a brink of climax simply by dry humping then leave him high and dry? I would say not many. I expected him to be pissed but underneath secretly craving more. This was just unfair. Also let me tell you, it was pretty damn difficult to walk away after such ministrations. It was to look at Malfoy now without getting a little hot. The kettle started to steam and I reached into the cupboard for a mug and tea pot when I felt two hands graze my butt and grip my waist. I gasped and dropped the mug I was holding.

I expected to hear glass shattering; instead I saw that it was hovering a couple inches above the countertop. I whipped around to see who was touching me only to have lips crashing down on mine. I saw a glimpse of blond hair and immediately knew who it was. I wove my hands into his soft hand and tugged it viciously making him growl. Malfoy lifted me up and soon I was sitting on the counter with my legs wrapped around his waist. I sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned making me shiver. My hands moved to his torso and soon his shirt was untucked and I was running my nails down his sculpted chest.

"Granger." He rumbled and his hands dragged their way up my thighs, hiking up my skirt as they did. One hand removed my red thong while the other played with my slick folds. I mewed and he smirked against my shoulder. Then he suddenly plunged two slender fingers and I gasped with instant pleasure. He kissed his way down my neck and to my breasts and began nipping the top of them. I don't remember how my shirt was undone. His fingers thrust into me and I could feel myself getting hot. He shoved a third into me.

"Oh merlin…" I moaned and he pushed faster. I arched my back into his face and pulled down my bra cup to take an erect nipple in his mouth. The swirling motion of his tongue enthralled me. My hands were digging into shoulders as I felt myself climbing higher and higher. The edge was so close. I needed it to come faster! He was kissing me fiercely again, edging me on then his hands were gone. He broke off the kiss and took one look at me with that stupid smirk on his face. I was heaving, trying to regain my breath but I felt so frustrated. I tried to shut my legs but he kept them open, letting the cool air hit me. He leaned forward so his breath would hit my skin as he whispered into my ear.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" His voice was deeper than usual, making my skin crawl with delight. I struggled to find some words but all I could think about were his talented digits inside of me. He ran his fingers delicately up my leg and dove inside of me once more making me cry of in pleasure as he pinched my clit making my body jolt forward. Then his fingers were gone again. "Now don't you think of finishing. Or I'll fire you." Then he let go of me and walked from the room muttering the reverse charm for silencio.

I sat on the counter trying to regain myself. Part of me wanted to march into his office and demand him to fuck me sideways but I knew he'd win if I did. The other more dominant part told me to straighten myself out, go powder my face and continue the day as if nothing happened. _Yes, that's what I'll do._ Easier said then done though. Suddenly it was hard to walk and concentrate when my body was so wound up I could snap at any moment. Malfoy would call me into to get some papers or to get him food. He never looked at me any differently, never gave any indication that we had just had a very un-professional interact not three hours ago. So when I brought in the last papers for the day I leaned over with my carefully buttoned shirt, showing a less than appropriate amount of breast, I grazed his arm while making sure he got a full view. I had to know that he was just as affected as I was. I heard the smallest of groans and I knew I was right. I straightened up and sashayed to the door not looking back.

I didn't tell my friends about our encounters. Instead I made a mental plan for the next week. I was going to step it up a level. No way was I going to let him win this. It was the end of the day on Wednesday. Everyone had left and I brought him a glass of water he had requested before leaving home. Only when I went to put it down I 'accidentally' spilt some on his trousers.

"Fuck Granger!" He cursed and I yelped, all wide eyed, pretending that I was mortified.

"Oh crap!" I conjured up a hand towel and started to dry his pants.

"Granger what the fuck do—" He stopped when he realized I had stopped using the towel and was rubbing his semi-hard on with my hand. I could feel him harden and a suddenly gripped him, making him hiss. With both hands I slowly unzipped his trousers before playing with him through his boxer briefs. He was leaning back now, his eyes closed with pleasure. Taking both hands I reached under his elastic and firmly grasped his shaft. I leaned over as I touched him to whisper in his ear.

"You're so hard." He moaned as I torturously twisted my hands in opposite directions. I squeezed him before increasing my speed. "So fucking hard." He groaned. I saw a small dark spot on his boxers appear where a little pre-cum came out. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were going white. "I'm wet just feeling you right now." I slipped one hand and massaged his balls while I increased my rubbing with the other hand. He twitched and jerked his hips upwards, attempting to thrust himself into my hand. "Fuck!" He could barely talk, and I knew I almost had him. I bit his ear before moaning into it. "Oh Draco…" He grunted and he was at the edge, his bucking started to become erratic and I knew it was time to stop. I removed my hands from his underwear. He looked at me lustfully but at the same time he was pissed off. He went to reach for me when I shook my head and wagged my finger. He tried to pull his hands up only to realize I had magically tied them to the chair. I had done the same to his legs.

"Granger! Untie me at once!" I gave him a sugar sweet smile.

"And risk you finishing? I don't think so. You'll have to endure the same annoyance as I did when you left me last week." He snarled at me, he was so angry he couldn't even form words. "Oh, not to worry, it'll wear off in a few hours. Just enough time for you torture yourself."

"Fuck you!" He spat at me and I leaned over him again to whisper huskily in her ear.

"You wish." I straightened up and went for the door. Not before sending him a smile. "Have a good night sir." As if it was just another evening at the office.

* * *

><p>Oooooo she's so evil. But then again so is he. So will Malfoy get his revenge? <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	4. Chapter Four

(February 13th, 2012)

So sorry for the long update! Here is the final part of this story! It has been fun writing it, thank you to all who reviewed! Please leave a **REVIEW** and let me know what you think. Again thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you hear from you again!

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I had half a mind to call in sick the next day. Partially because I had a feeling Malfoy would be seething mad and might actually fire me. And partially I actually felt a little ill. I had dreams about him. Very impropriate dreams. When I arrived at work I was immediately called into his office. I stood in front of his desk, dreading the speech to come. Instead he ordered me to fetch him a bagel and coffee before continuing my work. So here I was three hours later sitting at my desk, hunched over my most recent legal documents. I was so consumed by my work I didn't feel the breath on the back of my neck.

"Kingsley's called a meeting." I felt his fingers trail up and down my bare forearm. I tried not to shiver as his other hand travelled my waist. "We need to go." Malfoy's voice was husky and I could feel my stomach drop through my feet. "Now." He stood up and looked at me like I was an idiot as I sat there slightly out of breath. I stood and followed him to the elevator. We didn't talk the entire way down but I could feel this weird fission between us as we rode the seventy floors down. We met Kingsley and join him, along with thirty others in a large conference room with a long table. Malfoy and I took our seats next to each other and waited for the meeting to begin.

I couldn't even listen to what the minister was talking about. All I could think about was touching him. This was so wrong. I was in a _business_ meeting for fuck's sake. I should be doing everything to elevate my status to ensure a promotion. Instead I was thinking about Malfoy. I looked around the room. Everyone was focused on Kingsley at the front of the room. I took a deep breath and reached my hand over and placed it on his thigh. I saw him stiffen in his chair, but continue to focus on the front. I started to massage it in circles, working my way up and stopping just before it reached his groin. He released a small hiss and I bit back I smile. I teased him a bit longer before grasping him hard-on and rubbing it fervently. I saw him suck in a breath of air as I quickly undid his trouser zipper only to realize he didn't have boxers on. His erection sprung out and I unconsciously licked my lips.

Looking around, I muttered a glamour charm so I would appear to be paying attention to the boring analysis that just took the stand and for others to do the same. I pushed back my chair and slipped underneath the table. I could see Malfoy's fists clenched tight to his chair and his prominent member practically quivering. I scooted forward on my knees so I was only a few inches from it. Then, cautiously I licked the tip. His body jolted and I continued, taking more of it into my mouth. I had only read about this in books, but I could tell I was doing it right. I bobbed back and forth, grazing my teeth along the top and swirling my tongue around the tip taking in the salty taste. I heard him moan and I started to hum, letting the vibrations add to the sensation. His hands flew to the edge of the table and I could tell he was gripping it tightly to stop from making noise. Suddenly I heard Kingsley's voice.

"Malfoy what do you think of this new law?" I didn't stop. Instead I pumped faster, sucking on him as I did.

"Th-the law sir?" His voice was wavering now.

"Yes the revision of the apparition law." He took a deep breath and I started humming again.

"I… I-I think it's a g-good idea. Sir." He was so close. The attention deviated away from him and suddenly I felt him yank me off of him and pull me back to my chair. I sat back and straightened myself. He was glaring at me with such lust and anger that I couldn't help return a sly smile. He was still exposed and I saw him close his eyes. Probably trying to 'calm' his problem. I reached over and started to massage him again. He coughed to hide a groan and stopped my hand, hissing at me.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" I just gave him a look before removing my hand. Ten minutes later the meeting ended and Malfoy had seemed to calm himself enough to put his trousers back on. We waited at the elevator, not talking. The door dinged as it arrived and we stepped to the back of the crowded elevator. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I could feel the pool of warmth in my abdomen and I had to resist jumping him right there and then. The ride up seemed to take forever, people getting off at almost every floor. I closed my eyes for a moment to attempt to get the dirty images of Malfoy and I out of my head. My eyes flew open as I felt a hand on my butt. I turned to look at him but he looked completely normal. A moment later a finger was rubbing along my soaked panties and I had to stifle a moan as he pushed them aside and dove in. I had to reach behind me to grip the banister to steady myself as he tantalizingly dipped in and out. Without thinking about it I started to sway my hips to grind into him, craving more friction. I saw him move a little more behind me out of the corner of my eye. He pinched my clit and I gasped softly. I was surprised nobody had noticed out ministrations yet; I was sure I had gone red by now. I looked to the floor level indicator. How was it we were only on the twenty-eighth floor? The elevator was thinning out now by the fourty-second. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You are a dirty, dirty girl." His fingers moving inside me. "Just when I thought I had you pegged." Move people got off. He inserted another and I opened my mouth in an 'O'. Fifty-first floor, the last person got off leaving us alone. He pushed me against the wall, throwing my legs around his waist. I cried out when I felt his erection against my moist mound. His fingers had left me and he was no longer whispering. "You thought you could best me?" He started humping me. "I've been dreaming about this for years now, and you think you can just tease me?" I gripped his hair as he took a rough bite of my shoulder threw my shirt. I yelled out in pain and pleasure. "Game's over now." The door indicated the seventieth floor and he dropped my legs so I was standing. He stormed out of the elevator, yelling so everyone could hear him.

"Granger! I've had enough of you're stupid comments!" He was charging down the hallway to his office. I stormed after him. Everyone was looking now.

"Well it's not my fault I have to deal with a stupid troll for a boss!" I retaliated and his eyes flashed.

"That's it! Get in my fucking office! Now!" He pointed to his door and I stomped in. "What the fuck is everyone looking at? Get back to work!" The hurried sounds of people grabbing their papers and returning to work was all I could hear before Malfoy strode in and slammed the door behind him. He practically launched himself at me, his lips attacking my mouth as I pulled at his shirt. My blouse joined his not seconds later. My back of my thighs hit his table and with a sweep of his arm his ornaments and papers flew off with a crash. I heard him mutter a silencing charm before my bra hit the ground and his mouth was on my taunt nipples, sucking them while his hands rolled them.

I moaned loudly, clutching his head to my breast. I could feel my arousal drip down my thighs and I whimpered as he pushed me back flat on the table, ripping off my skirt and thong in one go. He mouth was on my vaginal lips and I cried out as his tongue did wicked things to me. My hips bucked and shocks shot through me as he sucked on my clit. Just when I thought I would explode from pleasure he stood up, leaving me exposed and wound up. I sat up just in time to see his trousers being kicked off and him standing there in all his glory. He stared at me with such an intense look I nearly came right then. We stared at each other a long moment before he closed the space between us and claimed my lips with his. I groaned and his tongue darted into my mouth, his hands were scooting my backwards so I was completely flat on the desk. Then they were spreading my legs apart and I could feel his hard cock against my nether lips. He hesitated a single moment.

"Malfoy…" I moaned his name and wiggled against him. He didn't need any more encouragement. He sheathed himself inside of me with one movement and I clawed his back as that full feeling took over. My legs were wound around him tightly and I was rocking my hips, needing more friction. "Ohh…. Fuck!" He pumped himself in at a speed that was too slow for me. He grunted and I groaned with each movement. "Faster!" He thrust himself harder and I could feel it coming. The wave of pleasure rolled through me and I was yelling him name.

"Granger…" he groaned as his shaft dug into me further each time. His mouth found mine and I took it feverishly as he pounded with reckless abandon bringing us both to our finishes. He collapsed onto me, completely spent. We both lay there panting, as our heads were high on post-orgasmic rush. Several minutes later he pulled out of me and rolled us both onto our sides. His fingers drew lazy patterns on my back and I played with a strand of his blonde hair. We lay there just looking into each other's eyes, attempting to gauge what just happened and what the other was thinking. I knew I had to be the first to break the silence.

"So…" I murmured, looking into those steel grey eyes. He gave a small smile.

"So?"

"Does this mean I'm fired?" He chuckled and snaked his hand up my front, taking his time with each breast before tilting my chin up.

"Oh no. You're the farthest thing from being fired. I'm definitely keeping you." I beamed and he pressed his grinning lips against mine.

* * *

><p>All's well that end's well. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D<br>**

~FunkyMonkey

p.s. for those who were wondering, Hermione was _not_ a virgin in this story. I know I didn't mention it but it just made it a little easier.


End file.
